Just Photographer
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - YoonMin] JiMin, jeune photographe reconnu dans le milieu de la mode. YunGi, mannequin en vogue. Une séance photo qui se rallonge.


\- Min YunGi.

Était-ce une blague ? Min YunGi ? Il allait vraiment devoir photographier le Min YunGi ce soir ? Parce que, ce n'est pas qu'il bavait littéralement devant les photos de lui qu'il pouvait voir mais en fait si. Et, il avait légèrement peur du genre de photo qu'il devrait faire. Après tout, c'était le jeune mannequin le plus en vogue du moment. Et ça l'angoissait un peu. Il rêvait de pouvoir le photographier. Mais, en privé. Juste le mannequin et lui. Personne pour observer ses joues qui risquaient de rougir. Il soupira et hocha la tête. Après tout, il n'avait rien à dire. Mais il se jura de regarder plus souvent son planning du jour à compter de demain. Parce que des autres blagues dans ce genre, ça n'allait définitivement pas le faire.

\- Park JiMin ?

Ok. Il pensait que c'était ce soir. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retourner et à tomber nez à nez avec le beau gosse du moment. Et de près, il était encore plus beau. JiMin réprima l'envie de toucher sa joue du bout des doigts pour s'assurer qu'il était bien devant lui.

\- C'est moi-même. Vous êtes en avance, je ne vous attendais pas avant au moins deux heures.

\- Est-ce un problème ?

\- Absolument pas. Vous aurez ainsi le temps qu'il vous plaira pour vous préparer. Je n'ai rien de prévu alors, je vous laisse faire ce que bon vous semble et, vous me préviendrez quand vous souhaiterez commencer.

\- Oh ? Et bien merci, JiMin.

Le susnommé lui adressa un sourire poli avant de rejoindre son ordinateur sur le bureau à côté du lieu du shooting. « JiMin ». L'entendre prononcer ainsi son prénom le mettait dans un état particulier et il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il ne fallait décemment pas qu'il commence à fantasmer sur le mannequin sur son lieu de travail. Non, définitivement pas. Alors, il rejoignit son poste de travail et commença à traiter les photos de son shooting précédent, se concentrant sur ça et uniquement sur ça. Ce fut Vanessa, sa jeune assistante américaine qui vint le sortir de sa concentration pour lui annoncer que YunGi était prêt. En jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée dans un coin, JiMin remarqua qu'une heure et demie s'étaient déjà écoulées et, une nouvelle fois, un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il était définitivement là où il voulait être. Il avait trouvé le lieu où il excellait. Il rejoignit alors son appareil photo pendant que YunGi s'installa sur le lit face à lui. Il portait un slim noir ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge, rehaussé d'une veste en cuir noir. La tenue d'un style rock'n'roll contrastait à merveille avec la blancheur de sa peau et des draps. Mais JiMin aimait ce contraste. JiMin aimait la blancheur de sa peau. Le jeune manager du mannequin expliqua au photographe l'attente du magazine que ce dernier saisit bien vite. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune mannequin qui le fixait avec des yeux noirs d'une rare intensité. JiMin aimait ses yeux. JiMin allait adorer le photographier et saisir cette essence. Mais dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait à râler tout seul.

\- Non YunGi, ça ne convient pas. Ce n'est pas cette expression que je veux voir sur ton visage. Ton regard était plus intense tout à l'heure. Tu perds en intérêt là.

\- En intérêt ? Mais dis-moi ce que tu désires alors, ô monsieur le photographe.

\- Je veux que tu fixes l'appareil comme si c'était une personne que tu avais littéralement envie de bouffer. Que c'était une personne que tu rêvais de te faire ici et maintenant.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du jeune mannequin et JiMin apprécia enfin la séance. Les expressions qu'affichait YunGi n'étaient que désir et extase. Son regard exprimait une luxure intense et JiMin réussissait à capturer tout ça à merveille. Il aimait photographier YunGi. C'était une certitude. Et il remerciait son appareil d'être aussi gros pour cacher son visage. Parce qu'avec un regard si intense qui le sondait, il n'en menait pas très large le jeune photographe. Et une demi-heure plus tard, le shooting était bouclé. JiMin avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait et il remercia le mannequin, le laissant retourner se changer alors qu'il venait vider sa carte mémoire sur son pc. Il se posa sur son tabouret et commença une première sélection. Sauf qu'elles étaient toutes parfaites. Et il tressaillit en sentant le regard de YunGi le transpercer à travers l'écran. Il allait être bon à interner une fois que les photos seraient en grand dans toute la ville.

\- JiMin-shi ?

\- Oui ?

Il tourna sa tête vers le manager de YunGi qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

\- YunGi a finit son programme pour la journée et, il aimerait rester en votre compagnie pour voir le résultat final. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je pourrai venir le chercher ensuite quand votre journée sera finie.

JiMin réfléchit un instant. Se retrouver seul avec YunGi était à ses risques et périls.

\- Ne vous embêtez donc pas et rentrez chez vous, je ramènerai YunGi chez lui quand j'aurai fini car je ne peux jamais prévoir mon temps de travail.

\- Vous feriez ça ? C'est très aimable à vous. YunGi, tu seras gentil hein ?

\- Sage comme une image.

Sauf que le sourire qu'il affichait indiquait tout le contraire. Mais, il resta sagement à côté du bureau de JiMin quand ce dernier continua de traiter les photos qu'il avait prises alors que le studio se vidait peu à peu, finissant par les laisser seuls.

\- Tu comptes continuer de rester devant ton écran encore longtemps ?

\- YunGi, je bosse là. T'as demandé à rester, reste mais boucle-la.

\- T'as pas envie de profiter du fait que je suis là ?

Un silence.

\- J'aimerais bien faire un shooting particulier avec ton corps.

\- Avec mon corps ?

\- Et ta gueule. Alors ?

\- Et, c'est quoi ce shooting ?

\- T'as un boxer noir ?

\- Euh... Ouais ?

\- Alors ça et une chemise ouverte.

\- T'as des envies bizarres.

\- Mais tu seras canon. T'façon, les photos ne seront que pour moi.

\- Ça fait fétichiste ça.

\- Mais non, j'apprécie les jolies choses.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de retirer son t-shirt devant les yeux du jeune photographe. Ne pas toucher la marchandise, JiMin. Non. Il finit alors rapidement de se mettre en boxer pendant que le jeune photographe s'improvisait styliste le temps d'aller lui dénicher une chemise bleue pâle à sa taille. Et une fois que YunGi l'eut enfilé, JiMin dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Bandant. C'était la seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Pour les photos, fais ce dont tu as envie, on verra après si j'ai des exigences.

Et le shooting commença alors, JiMin prenait tellement plaisir à photographier l'homme face à lui. Il dégageait quelque chose de tellement différent. Quelque chose de précieux que le photographe affectionnait tout particulièrement. Petit à petit, YunGi se rapprocha de JiMin alors que ce dernier continuait de le photographier et attrapa doucement l'appareil entre ses mains pour l'abaisser, dégageant le visage du photographe. Ce dernier ne comprit pas mais laissa tout de même les choses se il se retrouva bien vite attrapé par la taille et collé au torse découvert du mannequin, ses lèvres attrapées par la bouche du jeune homme qui le tenait. Ce baiser l'électrisa. Ce baiser l'ensorcela. Il n'avait définitivement pas la force de lutter pour se séparer jusqu'à ce que YunGi ne le fasse pour qu'ils respirent. Respirer, JiMin aurait bien oublié ce détail si cela lui donnait l'occasion de ne jamais quitter les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Et pour cacher ses joues rouges, JiMin s'empressa de récupérer son appareil pour rejoindre son bureau. Mais, il n'eut que le temps de le poser que le corps de YunGi le bloqua contre.

\- Tu comptais m'échapper ?

Et il mordilla son cou, lui faisant échapper un soupir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser t'enfuir.

Il le retourna alors face à lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai envie de te faire du bien.

Il l'attrapa par les cuisses pour le faire s'assoir sur le bureau, venant murmurer à son oreille.

\- Et je compte bien te faire mien.

JiMin n'avait actuellement plus aucune once de réflexion. Son cerveau était parti en vacances avec sa raison et, il se retrouva bien vite nu sous le corps de YunGi sur ce lit blanc. Les mains du jeune homme sur lui faisaient continuellement augmenter sa température corporelle et il ne se retrouva bien vite qu'à pouvoir soupirer et gémir. Diable ce que le mannequin était doué. Il ne devait pas en être à son coup d'essai mais ça, JiMin s'en fichait tant qu'il continuait à le faire se sentir aussi bien.

Glissant doucement ses doigts sur le dos du jeune mannequin endormi à ses côtés, JiMin ne pouvait que sourire. Ce moment qu'il venait de vivre ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Il aurait voulu embrasser sa tempe mais il doutait que cet instant de luxure représente plus que ce que ça n'avait été. Alors, il enfila son boxer, la chemise abandonnée et retourna à son bureau, travailler sur les dernières photographies prises.

\- Tu pouvais aussi rester collé contre mon corps chaud, tu sais.

JiMin sourit doucement en sentant les bras de YunGi s'enrouler autour de ta taille et sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

\- Il faut que je finisse tout ça pour te ramener chez toi.

\- Comme si j'avais envie de rentrer alors que j'ai mis la main sur un petit sexy boy.

\- Tu me laisserais afficher celle-ci ici ? On ne voit pas ton visage. Rien n'indique que c'est toi.

Changement de sujet habile. Et il tourna alors l'écran vers le jeune mannequin qui regarda celui-ci surpris. Etat-ce réellement lui sur cette image ? Ainsi à genoux, la tête légèrement penché en avant de sorte que ses cheveux cachent son visage et un doigt entre les lèvres. Cette photo était de toute beauté mais pour autant pas vulgaire.

\- Je t'en prie. Elle te rappellera le bon moment que l'on vient de passer.

JiMin ne lui adressa qu'un sourire avant de se mordiller la lèvre en fixant l'écran.

\- Rhabille-toi, il va falloir que je te ramène.

Malgré qu'il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, YunGi ne dit rien, retournant mettre ses vêtements pendant que JiMin faisait de même.

Le trajet avait été animé et plaisant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient autant de points communs et une si bonne entente ? La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble du mannequin et se dernier se détacha.

\- Tu sais JiMin, si j'ai si bien réussi le premier shooting, c'est parce que la personne que je voulais me faire était en face de moi.

\- Et tu auras eu ce que tu voulais.

\- Tu me laisseras recommencer ?

\- Tu me laisseras te photographier à nouveau ?

\- Autant que tu voudras.

\- Alors, tu sais où me trouver.

Deux sourires qui s'échangent, deux regards qui communiquent puis une voiture qui s'éloigne dans la nuit. Ce n'était que le début de l'histoire.


End file.
